Moonlit Answers
by AlbinoWhisper
Summary: If she knew where she was right now, she'd jump up and run for sure.  I frowned a little before looking out the window at the moon, swollen with it's hazy, milky light.  Perhaps it could answer my questions?  Certainly not.  JarethxSarah, ONESHOT. R&R!


Author's Note: So, I was recently re-exposed to the 1986 film, Labyrinth starring David Bowie and Jennifer Whatsherface. When I first saw it, I wasn't that thrilled but now that I've seen it again..I am in love with David Bowie's character, Jareth the Goblin King. So, teaming up with my friend, Emily, we're obsessing over JarethxSarah. So prepare for a few JarethxSarah fics, people! :D

Oh! And guess what?

You remind me of the babe. D

**Disclaimer: ** I OWN NOTZING!

* * *

Her face was simply beautiful. The physical manifestation of perfection. Her dark hair covered half of her face and, using a finger, brushed it back behind her ear – which was also beautiful. Her face was lit by the pale light of the moon that shone through the window and it was then that I noticed the shimmery eye-shadow she was wearing. I wondered, briefly, why I hadn't noticed it before now. Suddenly, my thoughts were shaken when I heard a soft whimper, barely audible, come from the sleeping girl beside me. I smiled, drunk from how adorable she was. Her button nose wrinkled a little and her perfectly supple, soft, pink lips puckered tightly. What was she dreaming about? Obviously, it wasn't good. It was then that her face relaxed again and she murmured something. This very something brings a smile to my face to this very day.

"Jareth..." She breathed, her tone uncharacteristically laced with slight admiration. My heart leaped from my chest, accelerating with every passing moment. I gazed down at her as she curled up tighter against my body. Her fingers swept over my bare chest and I felt every nerve swell and explode beneath my skin. I shivered slightly at her touch and watched those fingers, pale and soft, grope for something, though her movements lacked true motivation. She was a fidgety thing in her sleep.

Nonetheless, I lifted the arm that wasn't laced around her to her hand and rested it there. Her thumb grazed my nipple before she blindly found my fingers and gripped them gently. She breathed in and sighed in her sleep, apparently more comfortable now that she was holding onto my hand. I wondered if she knew subconsciously that it was my hand? Or, perhaps, that it was my body she was curled up against, and that it was no pillow that she lay her beautiful head upon, but my chest? All these questions and more swam in my head as I began to feel troubled by them. If she knew where she was right now, she'd jump up and run for sure. I frowned a little before looking out the window at the moon, swollen with it's hazy, milky light. Perhaps it could answer my questions? Certainly not.

The girl in my arms moved again and I looked down to see her eyes wide open and staring at me. She scowled at me, briefly, before stretching her body upwards. I noticed how her back arched beautifully as she moved towards my face.

"Go to sleep," Was all she said before she let her lips, warm and wet, graze my jaw. I bit back the gasp that threatened to choke me as she leaned back down, took hold of my hand again, and closed her eyes. After a few minutes of lying completely still, I exhaled the breath of air that I didn't realize I had been holding in. I watched the slow, even rise and fall of her chest. She was asleep. And so, with that, I craned my head downward – it was a rather painful and awkward angle – and pressed my lips to the top of her head.

"Goodnight, Sarah," I murmured into her hair. It smelled of vanilla shampoo and clean skin, a pure body. I kept my lips there, ignoring the forming crick in my neck, and breathed in deep. My eyes fluttered at the high I received from her scent before kissing her head once more and resuming a more comfortable position on my pillow. Looking up at the moon, I smiled slightly. Perhaps the moon could answer my questions after all.


End file.
